coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8472 (19th September 2014)
Plot Michael gets a reply from Bob Rodwell, who confirms that Keith might be his dad but that he died twenty years ago. He's upset that his dad might be dead. At the factory, Carla is extra tough on Maddie to teach her a lesson. Tracy isn't keen on Amy going to see Jim but agrees to one visit. Julie and Mary compete to prove their worth to Dev. Mary gets the short straw when she agrees to baby-sit Aadi and Asha while Dev goes on a platonic drink with Julie. Tracy visits Peter and finds him bitter. When she tells him about Steve taking Amy to see Jim, he urges her not to let Amy go. He's forced to tell Tracy everything about Jim supplying the booze that nearly killed him. Michael finds out that Keith is his dad and traces his dad's sister, Barbara Deakin, who lives in Manchester. Lloyd is annoyed when he has to close the cab office due to Steve going missing. Peter tells Tracy she has to tell all to Steve. Michael and Gail meet Barbara and learn that Keith didn't know where Michael and his mum went and was heartbroken, contradicting what his mum always told him. He's disturbed to hear that the last two generations of Rodwell men had heart problems and died young. Steve re-appears, having gone shopping with Amy. Tracy is livid when she hears Amy calling Jim a hero for saving Peter's life. She bars Amy from going to the prison but doesn't say why. Steve accuses her of being spiteful and angry, causing Tracy to blurt out that Jim nearly killed Peter. Steve is stunned. Cast Regular cast *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Maddie Heath - Amy James-Kelly *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Carla Barlow - Alison King *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Lily Platt - Betsie & Emmie Taylor (Uncredited) Guest cast *Barbara Deakin - Beatrice Kelley Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Underworld - Factory floor *Street Cars *V Court Fitness *Highfield Prison - Corridor and visiting area Notes *Mark Strange was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Peter is forced to reveal the truth about Jim's blackmail; and Mary is less than impressed at being left to babysit again when Dev and Julie head out for a cosy drink. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,640,000 viewers (13th place). Notable dialogue Tim Metcalfe: "I've stopped sneezing now that I'm outside, must be summat in the 'house." Maddie Heath: "Yeah, maybe you're allergic to all the mice." Tim Metcalfe: "Yeah, that's a point, they're furry aren't they?" Julie Carp: "You've got mice?" Sally Webster: "Yeah, just a couple, Pinky and Perky, Sophie's looking after them for a friend." Category:2014 episodes